Who Knew?
by topazalice
Summary: Bella and Edward have been Bffs since they were tots. But when her parents get a divorse and she is forced to move in with Renee, In phonex. Spring break is here and Edward and his Brothers decide to surpirse Bella with a visit. But whos surprises who?
1. the beginning

My entire story will be in Emmett, Jasper, or Edwards (POV)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Bella and I have been friends for years. We grew up together; she was and still is my first love. Bella moved away, when she turned nine. We of course kept in contact, she knew that I still hadn't moved and kept her posted on what was going on in the little town of Forks. I also knew that her mother remarried, unfortunately it was an elopement. Renee didn't want something big, in fact Bella was their only witness. I also knew that Bella had gotten a job at a major club though she never told me which one. My brothers and I are taking spring break to go down and surprise Bella. In fact our plane is landing right now.

We had made plans with Renee to come and pick us up but I told her not to tell Bella.

"Hey, maybe we should check out that club that Bee works at. I bet there are going to be some hot babes there," that was my brother Emmett. He has more balls than brains.

"Ya we could see what Bella does there, how bad can it be?" Jasper, my other brother said.

"Fine, but if she asks us to leave then we will." I had no problem going it's just that I would have rather, surprised her with being at the house rather than her work, but Jasper was right, how bad could it be?

This was in Edwards POV in case you couldn't tell. So ya they all are human in this, shocker right. Hahaha so I guess that's all I am going to say right now.

Remember the little button that says go, ya that one. If you click it and review you are my friend, if not I am going to be sad.


	2. Limo?

Exiting off the plane, we say a sign reading _'Cullen ride here' _assuming they met us; I taped my brothers, "Over there." They nodded towards the tall fat guy, in a driver's cap.

"You have got to be kidding." Jasper said, looking around for anyone walking that way.

"Wow, dude, she's loaded, why didn't you tell us" Emmett said strutting over to the driver.

"It never came up in topic of conversation." I said looking around much like Jasper was. When we reached the driver he cleared his throat, "Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. I presume?"

Emmett snorted, "You presumed right." Jasper and me, snickered, trying to hold in our laughs, Emmett failed at trying to be formal.

"Follow me, you limo is out side." With that he turned around.

"Limo," Jasper mouthed.

I shrugged. When we arrived to the limo it was huge, much like one you would see a happy married couple leaving in. One that I would hope one day I would be able to share with Bella. I didn't realize that I was smiling until Emmett hit me on the arm, "Dude your cars at home are much better than this." I laughed and got in.


	3. laughing

The car ride to Bella's home was short; they lived rather close to the airport. Emmett and Jasper were currently fighting over who got to watch what. I never understood why, where was two TV's?.

"2236 E. 56th, your stop gentlemen," The driver turned to us.

"Thank you very much, kind sir." Emmett said trying to keep a straight face, much like the old man, but fail at that too.

"Get out of my way," Jasper said pushing Emmett out of the way so he could get out. I must admit we were all so excited to be seeing Bella. She had stopped sending pictures around the time she started working.

My phone started ringing Dinner Party! By Dirty Sanchez, That was my text message ring tone. Flipping it open, while me and my brothers laughed at it. _What up Sex-Ed? I'm on break at work, so I thought I would text you hope its not to late or early. Lov, ya…Jelly-Belly. _

"So who was that?"Jasper asked. Emmett was still laughing.

"Ohh, It was Bella she's on break, she still thinks that were in Forks." We all laughed walking the rest of the way to the door. I texted back, _Belly! Nope it's a good time, so how's work?_ Knock knock…

"Boys, how good to see you."


	4. And she does?

"Hey, Renee." We all said at the same time. "It's nice to see you again."

She smiled and showed us to the living room. Emmett seemed excited to go see Bella, "Hey do you know where Bella is working, we kinda wanted to surprise her there."

Renee suddenly stopped smiling, "Are you sure you want to do that?" she asked all of us.

"Ya," I said.

"That and we are all too excited to wait," Jasper said.

She stood up, walked into the kitchen and walked back out and handed us a pack of matches and car keys. "The address is on there, and you can just take my keys I am going to be busy setting up the spare rooms for you guys." We smiled and said our thank you.

When we got to the car Emmett asked, "So what club are we going to?" I turned the matched over and read "The Ace of Clubs." It said in was in North Scottsdale, not long from where we were. My phone started to vibrate when we were driving, handing to Jasper saying, read it "umm it says _Its ok, I mean its work. So what are you guys doing right now. I gotta go my break is over. Lov ya, Jelly- Belly _so what do you think I should say back?" Jasper said trying to hold in his laughter, while Emmett didn't.

"Jelly-belly, I love it what's your nickname?"

"You will say nothing back because we are here, and my nickname is none of your business." I said looking at them.

After parking our car we walked up to the line, It wasn't to long but then again looking through the open doors it looked like everyone was already in there. Standing in the line we started to discuss Bella, "I wonder what she does here," Jasper said.

"Ya no kidding Renee wouldn't tell us diddly." Emmett.

"She seemed like she didn't want to tell us you know?" I said.

The guy in front of us must have been listening to our conversation because he turned around, he looked to be about twenty, "Are you guys talking about Isabella Swan?"

"Ya you know her?" I said looking at him.

"Not personally, but I sure would like to. Why is this your first time here?"

"Ya, where here on spring break."

He smiled, and showed his id to the bouncer, "Well your in for the night of your life."


	5. surprise

Chapter 5 SURPRISE 

(EPV)

The club was loud and noisy, people crowded the area around the bar and stage. Right now the lights were out, and my brothers and I aimlessly wondered around looking for any sign of my Bella.  
There I go again, she's not your Bella. She is your friend Bella nothing more. I argued with myself over this often. I wanted her mine, but something told me after tonight I might look at her a little differently. But soon, all the lights turned on and fog covered the air and floor of the stage, out of the floor rose three girls. The two one the sides wore a red bra, and black underwear, while the one in the middle wore all black. Seeing as at first I only saw the back, I noticed they had nice butts.

(JPV)

All lights were out, and the place was full of drunk or almost drunk people. As we walked around looking for Bella, we noticed this place was rather quiet for a club. Still looking I saw poles being occupied by strippers, getting plenty of tips for drunken men, and some women. And I saw men getting rather naughty lap dances. But as we stopped in front of the stage, all the lights turned on, and fog covered the stage and air. Rising out of the ground stood three amazing backsides of women.

(EmPV)

Looking for Bella, was a little more difficult than it should have been. If only we had a picture this would have been much easier, I thought to myself. But seeing as Bella had stopped sending us picture, the most current one we had was of her, and her mother, at Christmas, last year. Seeing some guys playing beer-bong, I realized I haven't played that in ages. Standing in front of the stage still looking, all the lights turned on, well that will make this so much easier. The fog covered everything, and soon three smoking hot mama's, I mean ladies rose from the ground, Whistling low, only to myself I whispered "I gotta get me one of those"

(EPV)

Soon the girls started dancing, very sexy might I add. Still seeing only there backside, I had a feeling that when they turned around we would find what we had been looking for. That and the guy next to me kept saying "Isabella take it off," money flew onto the floor like it was raining. Then as if on cue, they turned around. I gasped, there on stage was a curvy, in all the right places, perfectly shaped abs, and heart shaped face and brown orbs still too wise for there age, Bella. She danced not seeing us for she was staring off into space like she was wishing she wasn"t here right now. As the song ended and they started sinking into the fog much like the came out of it she looked up and locked eyes with mine keeping them till she was out of sight. "oh my god," We all said in unison.

(BPV)

"Oh my god," I whispered as I dressed properly before leaving. Something grabbed my arm, "Excuse me where do you think your going?",A nasally voice said behind me.  
"Peter, im leaving." I said and started to walk away again but this time he grabbed my arm, which hurt.  
" think not,' he said before fording his lips on mine. Where are Rosalie and Alice when you need them? I thought, but those where quickly stopped when I was pushed into my dressing room, and thrown into a wall before being undressed rather roughly. I tried to scream but as I opened my mouth to speak, he thrusted his tongue into my mouth. When he was through undressing me he laid me on the ground and said, "Not one word."


	6. too young

**Hello people!!!!!  
Ok i know i really don't update often, but i thoguht i would today. I am really sorry about the wait.**

**diclamer: i don't own twilight.**

* * *

EPV:

What the fuck. My Bella. Don't even think of correcting me, she is and will always be my Jelly-Belly. She was a dance, not only a dance, and exotic dancer. What's worse than that, even I wanted to yell take it off with that drunk guy standing next to us.

"Wha-- wha-- I-- no wonder she didn't tell us." Emmett said. _uhh me so horney, me me so horney. _Emmett looked at his phone. "Bella? Why would she be texting me when she can just come out and talk to us?"

He flipped it open. "Um who's Peter?"

"What?" Jasper said taking the phone away and reading it out loud. " 'Need help, Peter.' think she sent it to the wrong number."

I looked down Peter again, I haven't met her boss (yet) but I already didn't like the guy I mean from what I heard he's an ass. "No peter is her boss, and hes a total dickhead. We have to find her." I looked around and found a backdoor into the stage. That must be the dressing rooms. "Dressing rooms this way, come on she has to be in there somewhere."

JPV:

I saw the little door, "ok so that's how you get in but people just can't walk in there and not get caught I mean come on, where talking about a club here, security cameras ever where and body guards like everywhere you turn. Come on, think logically. How are we going to get in?"

"Shut up Jazz, we don't have time for logic. How bout we worry bout getting caught when we do. You know, when your go and rob a bank, you don't plan it out do you?"

"Emmett you are an idiot. And yes when you go to rob a bank you plan everything out, you know so you don't get caught."

"Ehh getting caught and then getting away from them is the best part."

I looked over towards Edward. "He's adopted right."

"Come on. Where going in." Edward finially said.

"Whoo here we come. Were gonna party!!!"

"You're an idiot." I said looking at him.

EmPV:

Ok I know im not the smartest when it comes to commonsense but hey I never needed it before and look at me now, perfectly fine, nothing on me but a few scars. When Edward heard that Bella was talking about her boss, he went all protective on us. Everyone knew that he was falling in love with her, everyone but him.

Not that it really mattered. He had an girlfriend. A hot girlfriend. But what he sees in here is beyond me. Jessica Stanley. Her father is a plastic sergin. Her boobs are fake, and shes had like what 5 nose jobs. She was hot, but my god my blow up doll had more brains than she did.

Just then I saw her. Bella was fine she was working one of the poles.

"Edward, hey dude over there. She's fine, and I don't mean the way she looks. See she's working the pole." Then I was quiet and I heard what song "Haha listen to the song."

"Excuse me," this little teenager totally to young to be in here, pushed passed us and got front row seats, to the show. And that happened to be by little sister. Figurativly speaking.

_CHORUS-(Sean Kingston)  
There she go  
Sliding down a pole  
Got a young Nia lookin' like "Whoa"  
I lied about my age and I hope she doesn't know  
Cuz I'm luvin the way she roll  
And I wanna take her home  
But She Keep on saying that I'm just _

Too Young  
(Back It Up, Back It Up)  
Too Young  
(Back It Up, Back It Up)  
Too Young, Hey  
(Back It Up, Back It Up)  
She keep on tellin me--(2X'S)

VERSE ONE-(Lil Fizz)  
Age aint nuttin but a number, u need sum young boy in ur life  
I'll put in on ya  
I'm not your average young boy me last longer  
The way you workin that pole makes me wonder  
If I take you home, would you still call me young baby  
I'm tryna see ya tonite...yea  
You keep tellin me I'm too young to holla  
But I'm not too young to make rain these dollars  
Look girl you need to stop frontin' and it aint never too old for you to learn somethin...aye  
I really like it the way she wind her neck  
Work it, Work it, Baby Go Crazy  
Hell of Sexy but she so grimey  
She said I'm too young, so she don't want me...  
Let's Go!!

CHORUS-(Sean Kingston)  
There she go  
Sliding down a pole  
Got a young Nia lookin' like "Whoa"  
I lied about my age and I hope she doesn't know  
Cuz I'm luvin the way she roll  
And I wanna take her home  
But She Keep on saying that I'm just  
  
_Too Young  
(Back It Up, Back It Up)  
Too Young  
(Back It Up, Back It Up)  
Too Young, Hey  
(Back It Up, Back It Up)  
She keep on tellin me--(2X'S) _

VERSE TWO-(Lil Fizz)  
Fall back young boy you crazy  
Why you say that  
[Young lyrics on I was born in the 80s  
She laughed it off like "Ur too cute I might break ya heart"  
Naw, I know I can handle ya  
I might be young but not an ameteur  
Me have a lot of stamina  
Trust me play girl I can manage ya  
Him something like a stallion  
Plus she come from the islands  
When I'm done wit you u'll be achin'  
Have you on da Marley like Jamaicans  
Blow like a torch, hit you one time and ur back for more  
If you give me one chance than I'll adore  
Everything about you and dats for sure

CHORUS-(Sean Kingston)  
There she go  
Sliding down a pole  
Got a young Nia lookin' like "Whoa"  
I lied about my age and I hope she doesn't know  
_Cuz I'm luvin the way she roll  
And I wanna take her home  
But She Keep on saying that I'm just _

Too Young  
(Back It Up, Back It Up)  
Too Young  
(Back It Up, Back It Up)  
Too Young, Hey  
(Back It Up, Back It Up)  
She keep on tellin me--(2X'S)

BRIDGE-(Sean Kingston)  
My aaage ain't nuttin but a number  
I'm feelin ur vibe and I ain't gon lie  
Bout my aaage is just a number  
So give me a chance for me to be ur man

CHORUS-(Sean Kingston)  
There she go  
Sliding down a pole  
Got a young Nia lookin' like "Whoa"  
I lied about my age and I hope she doesn't know  
Cuz I'm luvin the way she roll  
And I wanna take her home  
But She Keep on saying that I'm just

Too Young  
(Back It Up, Back It Up)  
Too Young  
(Back It Up, Back It Up)  
Too Young, Hey  
(Back It Up, Back It Up)  
She keep on tellin me---(2X'S) 

"Ironic isn't it." Jasper said.

Laughing I looked over at Edward. Is that drool I see? I nudged Japser. "Look over there, do you see what I see."

We started cracking up. "Eddie, your drooling on the floor im sure they have water to clean the floor they don't need your spit." I said cracking up.

He turned his head, and wiped at his mouth and then looked at his hand, we all started to laugh. "Lets get outta here and go home, I want some of Renee s burnt pizza." He said.

Food, im hungry.

* * *

**please be nice and review for me.**

**and the song is called too young, by lil fizz and sean kingston.**


End file.
